In today's busy lifestyle, individuals and families have little time to prepare home cooked meals. There have been business and technological developments to address this problem such as meal and food delivery. However, meal delivery limits your options and can be as expensive or even more expensive than eating at a restaurant. Food delivery can simplify the shopping process but does not save a user from preparing a meal. There are some cooking devices that can simplify the meal preparation process such as a slow cooker. However, because a slow cooker is designed to cook only one group of ingredients over a long duration, the number and variety of dishes is limited. Current cooking tools lack a simple solution for using fresh ingredients to make complex multi-step recipes. Thus, there is a need in the cooking device field to create a new and useful system and method for an automatic cooking device. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.